fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
RPC05
is the fifth episode of Rainbow! Pretty Cure made by Cure Coco. In this episode, Maemi again is put to despair, however soon overcomes it, and becomes Cure Yellow. While, Midori's past, and Tenma's is revealed. Plot While having a showdown versus, Tenma, the mysterious Cure reveals herself as Midori, while Tenma was her brother. Much Akari, Chou, and Maemi's shock, the girls decide to help her out once, though Midori declines, and tries to manage it by herself. Summary/Transcript |-|Summary = With Midori being normal, and trying to save Maemi also, the girls try to save each other. However, Tenma, finds it boring having Midori to be the lead, and puts her into sleep, causing Maemi to be alone. Soon, Tenma arrives close to Maemi to take her bracelet given by Midori in case on not falling on despair, Tenma grabs it, and destroys it on pieces. Maemi then falls on the ground, and about to tranform onto a Kurokage by despair, is then reminded by the promise she did to Midori to help her out, and bring hope to people with her, even without magic. Soon, she overcomes it, and the broken bracelet transforms into a Colorful Catch, and Kora's soul appears telling her how to work with it, and soon to help her by being frozen. Maemi then uses it, and finds herself being Cure Yellow, and tries to win power over Tenma, who doesn't find Yellow strong. With panic, Cure Yellow uses her powers to melt her frozen friends, but begins slow. Soon, Tenma, and the four Kurokages try to fight her. Still trying to melt her frozen friends, she then performs Holy Shine causing the enemies to go away by blinding them. Still annoyed how slow is taking to melt her frozen friends takes, Cure Yellow makes up her mind and performs Star Fire melting the ice away her friends. Soon, Cure Red, and Orange, along with Kora awake. Kora is on a perfect condition, while Cure Red soon becomes better, and Cure Orange is still cold on some ways. Soon the girls then fight the Kurokages, defeating them, and rush over, and join powers to wake Midori up, and succeed at it. Midori wakes up, and unites with Kora, after not seeing each-other for 5 years, soon she transforms as to battle Tenma. Cure Green appears to attack Tenma with her attacks but doesn't appear good, and soon fights physically. While they fight, Cure Red, Orange, and Yellow ask Kora, if Midori, and Tenma know each, and she says that they were brother, and sister, but soon separated. Soon seeing this, Cure Yellow suggests to fight with Cure Green. But, Kora tells her that Cure Green wouldn't appriciate it, because she thinks that people who help her, might wound her brother badly. Soon, Cure Yellow, Orange, and Red join to help her, however it causes a fight between Cure Green, and Cure Yellow, Orange, and Red, and Tenma soon leaves. Everyone de-transforms, and everything turns normal. Soon, Midori asks them why they were conflicting on helping her, and soon the girls try to convince her that forgetting the past would be the best, but Midori soon forgets, and as she leaves the girl see her where she goes, and soon Akari tells her friends that Midori must live on Hitokage Academy after watching her enter the academy. Later on, everyone rushes home, after finding out it is late, and Maemi's father must have arrived to pick Maemi home. |-|Transcript = Prologue Narrator: With Cure Green's catch not working, Midori is left normal with Maemi, while Cure Red, and Orange are frozen. Could Midori, and Maemi save themselves by Tenma, and his four Kurokages? ---- Midori: No way, Gretiel?! *rushes over at Maemi* Stop this!! Tenma: Too late! Maemi: Midori-chan, what is happening?! Midori: I cannot let this happen... up, and tries to fight the Kurokages, but gets hurt Maemi: *rushes at Midori* Midori-chan?! Are you okay?! Midori: Save yourself....run! Tenma: You know this is kinda boring....*laughs* How about we just put our Midori onto sleep... Midori: Wait, what? uses magic, and puts Midori into sleep Midori: I...I...*faints, and sleeps* Maemi: Midori-chan?! -''fades to black, and opening begins''- Tenma's attack Tenma: Time to despair! Maemi: Not so fast! *tries to kick the Kurokages, and manages to hurt on* Kurokage: Ahh...that hurt! Maemi: Do not underestimate me! Tenma: I like to see this happen! Maemi: Cure Red, and Orange, hear me! Kurokage: They cannot hear you! Maemi: Stop this! Tenma: No, give me that bracelet! Maemi: No, Midori-chan trusted me with it! Tenma: Not anymore! *grabs the bracelet, and burns it* Maemi: No....bracelet...! Tenma: Now, despair! Maemi: *tears up, and begins to transform into a kurokage* The bracelet... Tenma: I seriously don't see anything special on the bracelet... Maemi: I..I...promised...to Midori...*stops tearing up, and gets up* that I will save everyone, no matter magic!! Tenma: Wha-what...? Maemi: *begins to stop transforming, and Kora appears* Wait, why....is the bracelet shining? soul appears Kora: Oooo...Maemi-chan~kora! Tenma: I though I froze you! Wait, it is your soul..... Maemi: What is happening, wh-why is the bracelet shining? Kora: Now, you could become Midori's apprentice, or even on just like her~kora! Your promise saved your own life, and from this moment you could save everyone~kora! *touches bracelet, and transforms into a catch* Tenma: What is happening? Attack! Kurokage: Yes! Kora: Not...so fast, we have a barrier~kora! Tenma: ...uhhh.... Maemi: A watch? Kora: No, it is a Colorful Catch, and by saying rainbow light you will transform, also by the way save us~kora! Maemi: I....I will.... dissapears Tenma: Now, attack! Maemi: Not so fast! Tenma: Again? Maemi: Transform! Rainbow Light! Catch: Yetiel! transforms into a Cure ???: Wha-what? Tenma: Oh...no! C'mon! I need to win at some point! ???: What am I called? Umm...the Cure of shining, and sparkle....Cure Yellow...? Tenma: What? I'll attack by myself! Cure Yellow with rocks Cure Yellow: Those won't be danger to me! *rushes to frozen Cure Red, and Orange* I will save you guys! Tenma: How, will you save them? Cure Yellow: I will save them, with what powers I have! the ice on Cure Red, and Orange Cure Yellow: This is cold, probably if I touch it more, I could melt it.. *ice begins to slowly melt* Tenma: You'll probably melt that when I am 100 years old... *laughs* Kurokages, please? Kurokages: Get ready! Cure Yellow: *screams, and panics* Ah! -''fades to black, and eyecatches begin''- Cure Yellow's power Cure Yellow: Holy, what should I do?! Umm...think of something, Maemi, you are a Cure!....uhhh...Holy....Shine! Holy Shine, causing the Kurokages to be blinded and go away Kurokages: Ahh...too bright! Cure Yellow: Come on, what did you use to freeze my friends?! Tenma: Ice? You know, this is becoming super boring, let me- Cure Yellow: Come on, hit it! I am better than you on many ways! Tenma: I could feel that you are acting that way, because you are super scared...mm? Cure Yellow: What should I do?! Maemi think of something not heroic! Umm....I am not, I want to be the be-best! Tenma: Oh really....okay, gravity will show you what I am! Cure Yellow: Gra-gravity...wait that is the ground! Woah! You could control grounds?! controls the rock where Yellow is, along with frozen Red, and Orange Tenma: Yup... Cure Yellow: Put me down! Stop! I'll melt my friends easier! Star Fire! fire, and melts the ice away Cure Red: He-he-help m-m-me... Cure Orange: Cu-cu-cure Re-red... Cure Yellow: Guys, are you okay? It must have been too cold... Kora: I am fine~kora! Cure Yellow: How come? Kora: I am with fur~kora... Cure Yellow: Hello? We are in the middle of a battle, plus Midori is sleeping, like Sleeping Beauty! Cure Red: She is? Cure Orange: Wha-wha-what? Cure Yellow: Are you feeling better Cure Red? Cure Red: Yes, let's go! Cure Orange: Wa-wa-wait for me!! Tenma: Together again? Yeah, but how are you going to wake Midori up? Cure Red: With the power of love... Cure Orange: Wi-wi-with the po-power of fi-fire... Cure Yellow: With the power of stars... Red+Orange+Yellow: will bring hope back, and wake her up! Kora: I've been waiting for this moment since 5 years~kora! Cure Red: Loving Fire! two Kurokages Cure Orange: Oran-orange sun-sunshine light! one Kurokage Cure Yellow: All cleared up! Tenma: I'll just wait, here until you guys wake Midori up. Cure Yellow: Midori-chan, wake up! Hear me! I want to help you, I want you...to....get your hopes back, and return everyone's hopes, and return your brother to you again. Wake up! Cure Red+Orange+Yellow+Kora: Let's join hands together....let's cause a new miracle...let's bring hope to Midori-chan....please! hands shine, and Midori is woken up Midori: Everyone.... Kora: Midori~kora! Princess! Midori: Kora...Kora?! *hugs Kora* Tenma: Are you guys done...I am planning to leave.... Midori: Sorry, Kora for not searching for you. *pushes Kora away* I will battle you, Tenma! Tenma: Finally. opens catch Catch: Catch, on! Midori: Transform, rainbow light! Gretiel, please! Gretiel: Gre~gre~gre! Cure Green: Tenma...I know you're inside there, I'll promise you, I will bring you back as I did before! Tenma: That time didn't work... Cure Green: Earth strike! Tenma: *dodges attack* Late... and Green fight while Cure Red, Orange, and Yellow talk to Kora Cure Red: Tenma, and Midori knew each other? Kora: Yes...they are...kinda related~kora... Cure Orange: Related as of what? Kora: Brother, and sister~kora.... Orange+Red: What?! You never told us! Kora: A problem happened though....Midori wants to fight him alone because she wants to return the real Tenma again, but if others fight with her, she is afraid he might die by their attacks~kora. Midori used to be a princess, but many things have changed since we have seen each-other, we haven't seen each other as of 5 years~kora. Cure Yellow: Shouldn't we help her, we promise to not do anything to her brother but return him! Kora: It isn't easy, Midori has always been too independent, she's always done things without people's help, and never wanting to be with other people, maybe she has changed~kora.... Cure Yellow: Meaning she doesn't like to work with other people doesn't stop me from saving her! Let's go everyone! Cure Red: You go on, and we will come also! Cure Orange: So....Green, and Yellow just appear? But they just don't match colors... Cure Red: Well...just let's go! Tenma: If you think of beating me, it is a no. Cure Green: I will never give up! I will save you, I promised to! Cure Red: We will also save you! Cure Green: Akari, you have no buisness here! Cure Orange: Midori, you have to believe us! You've gotta let us also work with you, we promise we will not hurt anyone, but work with you! Tenma: It is getting late, so I am going! dissapears Cure Green: Stop, don't leave Tenma! Cure Yellow: *de-transforms* At least we tried... -''fades away, and cuts to the scene when everything becomes normal''- Everything becomes normal Cure Green: *de-transforms* Why do you guys have to get in my way? Cure Red: *de-transforms* I think because we are Cures, and we should get along. Cure Orange: *de-transforms* Midori-chan, don't create the same scene that happened a long time ago, you've gotta change! Midori: I have changed, but I will never change my past. Maemi: How about you forget about it, and continue to live on? Akari: Pasts might be hurtful, but you should focus on what keeps you smiling! Chou: Being with friends...or be- Midori: I have no friends... Chou: Being with famil- Midori: I have no family.... Chou: Gee, man.... You're a loner! Akari: Chou! What are you doing, you're pushing it? Midori: What time is it...I need to go. Chou: Let me check...6:30pm! Akari: 6:30?! Maemi's father might have come! Chou: Oh...no...let's go! Maemi: Okay! Kora: Bye, Midori-chan~kora! Midori: Bye Kora, bye, everyone. Chou: Let's just walk, but watch where Midori is going, to look for her at some points. Akari: Wait, is that a school? I know that school where she's headed, it is called Hitokage Academy, there people could live, and the only way you could head on the school is with money, or you could take an extra difficult test to enter! Chou: So...Midori-chan is a smart learner? Kora: Seems so~kora... Maemi: Hello?! We need to go! Akari: Right! Run! -''fades to black, and ending opens''- Major Events *Midori's past, along with Tenma's is revealed. *The story of Midori being Princess Midori used to be 5 years ago, meaning when Midori was 11, she was transported. *Midori's school is revealed to be Hitokage Academy, next to Sweet Donut Stand. *Cure Yellow performs Holy Shine, and Star Fire for the first time. *Cure Orange performs Orange Sunshine Light for the first time. Trivia *Midori is revealed to be the smart of them all, alongside with Akari, and Maemi. Characters Pretty Cures *Akane Akari/Cure Red *Tachibana Chou/Cure Orange *Ki Maemi/Cure Yellow *Takiyama Midori/Cure Green Mascots *Kora Villains *Tenma *Four unnamed Kurokages Category:Transcripts Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure episodes Category:User: Cure Coco